denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Lee Kyu
Lee Kyu (이규, Igyu) is a character in Denma. Summary He's a Patrol. He's bald, wearing a metal mask on his mouth. This metal mask is a structure that shows the inside of the mouth when speaking. Biography In A Catnap (90) - Ch.412, Aaron says to corporal of Patrol that the Internal Affairs Department agents have come where he's. A Patrol calls to corporal of Patrol that it's Roots. Corporal of Patrol says Church of Madonna's Guardian priest bought Roots, and he asks who sold this. Aaron answers that he's Chul, his full name is Bongchul Goo. Corporal of Patrol says the security law of U.C.S. make it illegal to produce illegal weapons and just make the trade is illegal. Aaron says Balack beat him up, who's one of the 3 crazy dogs of the church. Corporal of Patrol takes a sneer at crazy dog. And corporal of Patrol calls to him and he says he want him to handle Roots. Corporal of Patrol says to Aaron that when Patrols wake up and look in the mirror in the morning sometimes they feel like they're not looking at themselves, and they get more and more like the monsters that they deal with, and they're the crazy dogs that beat up those crazy dogs. Corporal of Patrol says especially he's one of these, so the priest that bought the Roots, he's very unlucky. He meets Agnes and he shows a surveillance camera footage that the Patrols tried so hard to obtain. In the footage, Abigail says to Bongchul Goo that he charge it to Agnes and he asks it's cheaper if they pay it in a single payment. He says all the things that Abigail bought are prohibited by the eight universe law, and the Roots that was used was an item that the Church of Madonna requested the law committee to prohibit its use, so they must step in, so she can call him in so they can continue this seamlessly and if not, they'll have to do it on their own. Agnes asks it's everything they saw on this screen correct, and he answers that the location, the date, the time are all correct because Bongchul Goo connected the surveillance camera on the public channel to take advantage of the surveillance network. Agnes says during the time in the screen, they were all inside the ship because they were going on a Retreat, and they also use the public channel so they can't manipulate the time either. He thinks it's strange and he says they'll be back after doing more investigation. Agnes says Abigail is out right now so they'll let him know when he comes back. He thinks Agnes is a tough lady. A Patrol asks what if Abigail used a time warp. He asks back that Abigail experienced the error of the Intersecting Space. Agnes's other Guardian priests are contact to June. After confirming that the eavesdrop device is now connected to the church channel, he orders his junior to trace the line and find out the location. He finds that they're getting the signal from the Palace, and due to the continued terrorism, it's crowded with the Internal Affairs guy, he says it was only an assumption but it might be true. He orders he should call reinforcements because they're going back to Agnes, 'cause they know where Abigail is now, and the transaction is made by her name so they've to arrest her and interrogate her. He and a Patrol go somewhere. Another Abigail hides it and sends a video to someone. At this point, another Abigail is shot by something to someone. Someone else approaches another Abigail, and takes a gun, and says his body will completely melt down in five minutes and there'll be nothing left, so he can ease his pain. Another Abigail shakes his hand. Someone else says another Abigail know too well his Quanx ability is gone right now. Another Abigail says he has thought about this a million times but now that he's dying, he's just shaking is all. Someone else shoots his gun so he kills another Abigail, and someone says he's never seen him in the field before to personally handle a job, and fortunately the perp didn't go over the causality barrier just yet. Someone else is him of another Abigail's timeline, so he says they should head back to their timeline. The ship the Church of Madonna sent arrives and the robot comes down, but it can't escort Agnes because of Space Patrols. He and a Patrol fight to Agnes' priests, and it looks like the other priests haven't arrived yet. Abigail and June see this. June takes priests outside. Abigail appears and says Agnes can follow Patrols and he'll inform the Duke of what happened here and he'll explain everything in email. He's surprised and he orders they must cease Abigail. Abigail runs away. He takes Agnes. He calls Kanu's Guardian priest and he angry and shouts that the Church of Madonna will handle it on their own is within the jurisdiction of Patrols, but the laws of the Universe eight comes above all else so they should hand over that Abigail right now. Kanu's Guardian priest says the church never agreed to the laws of the Universe eight and the first the terror at the Palace, and now with the death of the Head Bishop so everyone on the church is very edgy and sensitive as it's. Kanu's Guardian priest shows Abigail and says by the order of the bishop, Abigail will be trapped in Gaia for the rest of his life without his arms, besides, last time he checked, the the laws of the Universe eight has the double jeopardy clause, so if Lee Kyu try to meddle in their affairs now he might start a war. The Corporal of Patrol comments the church is bunch of fanatics, and asks what does he suggest the Patrols do. He answers he wants to take this opportunity to show the church that the Patrols avoided them, not afraid of them. The Corporal of Patrol says it doesn't, because Patrols live off of illegality, so he must draw the line, and be strict as he's right now on matters that aren't worth squat, and on matters that are profitable and naturally more enjoyable, to he can learn to be flexible so he must make a deal with the church because they don't wish to have a conflict with them either. The Corporal of Patrol grateful to him because he got an exceptional opportunity which is the Duke turned out to be really something so he's dying to finds out how generous he can be, so he'll make sure he misses Agnes. Trivia *Fan art **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) Category:Characters Category:Male